


three

by Thomas_Fooll



Series: Numbers (Joshler) [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Break Up, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Fooll/pseuds/Thomas_Fooll
Summary: AU where Jenna is in love, and it shows in every her gesture, but. Tyler is not there yet.





	three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from Russian. You can read the original work here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7141892  
Also this is the last of the smaller works in the series so go check out all of them while I struggle to translate the multi-chapter one:   
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362793

After a year of knowing each other they finally talk one on one and Tyler Joseph tells her: "People who don't understand just how lucky they are piss me off".

Jenna is almost in love, no joking here: for the first time in years there's a person who is so similar to her in so many aspects, for the first time in years there's a person who doesn't care about her looks and shape, who speaks with her, not with her pretty face.

Tyler kicks the stones down the road and smokes frantically, not that she likes it, but it definitely looks like he needs to right now, so she bites her tongue.

"This winter people came up to me and told me that there was something wrong with me but the only thing that was there was my whole life crumbling down, Jenna, do you follow? And they kept whining that they're tired of the necessity to finish a twelve-page project for the Snow White".

Tyler smokes and his explanation to that is a simple habit, not to the taste but to the smell - the one that has soaked into all of the pillows in his tiny rented flat by the moment alien boy unexpectedly left it's cold emptiness in favour of "moving on" exactly when literally everything in Tyler's life went downhill. He hasn't told anyone anything for ages, that also happens when the only person you was able to be sincere with betrays you, accuses of all seven of the deadly sins and leaves you alone in the darkness of your mutual flat in the outskirts.

"I just- I don't know, want to tell them, want them to go fuck themselves, so that they would experience all of the things I went through that month. But I can't, they are complete strangers to me, after all".

Jenna doesn't know a goddamn thing, but there is and always has been this urge to help people deep inside of her guts and Tyler is one of those ones who she desperately wants to hear out with all their problems. (Maybe even accept?) Three hundred square feet he calls his home is the cleanest and emptiest place on earth, like a hospital where white walls retract the echoing of the footsteps. Tyler cooks her some coffee in a sezve, saying: "Maybe this is all just a punishment for missing the opportunities all the time. My pride is the reason. I'm so tired", and Jenna doesn't yet understand but she is trying to.

She doesn't know anything, even that there has already been a person just like her.

— — —

After a year of knowing each other, the moment when they run out of all the other topics, Tyler tries to talk everything out with her just because there's no one else left anyway and also because she emits this strange aura of being interested in what he's talking about, and he hasn't felt that for an unbelievably long time. For all this time everything that he had left inside of him was this dark nothingness, the one that fills up basements of the old ramshakle houses, the ones ready to fall apart under the weight of all of these ceilings. He tells Jenna Black: "I pay my student loans myself, because my parents 'don't understand' my major".

This is all unsettingly reminiscent of the whining he hears all the time coming from his classmates. He wants to choke himself to death and pull all of his hair out, the simplest of desires one can have. Jenna is almost in love with him, and this shows in her every gesture, but he is not yet there. In this sterile emptiness of his flat he makes her _dirt water_ in the sezve, and she talks about how this is the first time when she sees a person that is so similar to her in so many random ways: making coffee, et cetera. He still doesn't know if he hates himself for the things that alien boy taught him.

"And being concerned is optional, but sometimes I just want to punch every single person who says that they are having a hard time living".

Jenna is almost in love, so simple-simple-simple, so she replies with: "That's not you who says that".

Tyler looks at her not even being able to blink, because the same thing, word for word, he has heard from alien boy several years ago. Jenna Black just stares at him, right into his immobile doll-like eyes and says: "I shall call him _Clancy_. He just wants to be free from all these stupid obligations".

She smiles at him and drinks her _dirt water_ he made her according to alien boy's recipe. She smiles, and there's nothing else left for him to do so he just nods. Now there's Clancy and the name for some reason has a strong scent of calendula. Blurry is dead, standing dry next to alien boy like some poppy would.

— — —

After a year of knowing each other alien boy finally retreats into oblivion, leaving after himself only the _dirt water_ recipe, cigarettes and a mural on a wall of <strike>once their</strike> bedroom. Jenna Black comes over and helps him out with college projects, cooks him dinner and doesn't leave even any footprints of her semi-transparent rubber shoes in the hallway. Jenna Black has suppressed/overgrown this crush and the feeling of more-than-friendly excitement a long ago. Jenna Black moves on, just like the Girl with Lucid Dreams, but a bit less fragrant of the chamomile tea from alien boy's house. Tyler Joseph is in love again. (Or is it Clancy?)  
  
He asks her: "Stay the night?"  
  
She laughs and shakes her head, puts her hair where it should be with the back of her hand.  
  
"That's not you asking".  
  
Smiles and drinks her coffee leaving Tyler speechless. She doesn't know, and he doesn't remember that alien boy had this exact effect on him.


End file.
